Harrymind
by Anima Reader
Summary: What if Harry never lived with the Dursley? What if Sirius never went to Azkaban? What if Megamind had a secret that he tells Roxanne? What will she do when his past comes after him? Dumbledore Bashing. Rated T for when my brain somehow makes this story dark.


**Hey, guys, I'm back.**

**Now before you, all go crazy that I am starting a new story when I got over 14 going. This one you can blame Megamind's design and the fact that no one else wrote a Megamind x Harry Potter story.**

**Now before I get into the story here are the plot bunnies that came to me while I watch Megamind that I may or may not use.**

**Megamind is Harry**

**Villan Megamind finds Harry**

**Hero Megamind finds Harry**

**The Dursleys leave a young Harry in Metro City**

**The Dursleys leave baby Harry in front of Megamind's base**

**Roxanne finds Harry**

**Baby Harry magically sends himself to Megamind's homeworld**

**Megamind names Harry MinnieMind**

**Megamind is Harry and doesn't get his Hogwarts Letter and gets summoned by the Goblet of Fire**

**Or he gets his letter and Metro Man is Voldemort**

**Can't wait to see what you all do now here is my version. **

* * *

After the movie ending

On the steps of the new Megamind Museum after the crowd went inside

Megamind"s view

"So what is your real name I doubt that you're parents named you Megamind," Roxanne Ritchi asked me.

"No, I had two different names as a baby."

"Two?"

"Yes, my first parents named me Harry James Potter, my second parents named me Syx."

"Why do you have two parents Syx".

"Sigh... My birth parents were human wizards one night a dark wizard attacked us, thanks to an idiot old wizard that couldn't keep a prophecy secret that prophesied that I would kill the dark wizard. The dark wizard killed my birth parents when he went to kill me my magic activated sending the death spell back to him causing him to disintegrate to the shock of the rat who betrayed us and sent me to my second parents. When I appeared to my second parents my magic changed me to be like them. They gave me my second name then two months later our planet was destroyed".

"I'm so sorry Syx," Roxanne said as she looked down in shame for asking.

"Not everyone can have a happy beginning," I said back trying to come up with something to make her feel better.

But before I could think of anything Roxanne changed the subject by asking "So you're a human instead of an alien?"

"I guess you can say that I am a half human half alien, since I can't change back but can still access my magic unlike the other aliens"

"Alright I'm okay with that"

"That's what I love about you"

"Oh really"

"You don't care about what I could have been but what I do now".

"I love you too Syx" Roxanne said as she leaned into me in a kiss as I raped my arms around her and as my senses drifting away I felt a magical pull taking the both of us away but I didn't care for wherever we were going I knew it was together.

* * *

Great Hall Hogwarts

Sirius's view

'HHHUUuuu….' I thought as Dumblebut went on about the Triwizard Tournament and how the Goblet of Fire was about to choose the contestants. My mind drifted off to the past of how Peter got sent to Azkaban when Harry vanished and when Harry didn't show up for his first year, like Dumblebut said he would, causing an investigation into Dumblebut. The investigation into Dumblebut uncovered many of his dirty secrets and accidentally uncovered Quirinus Quirrell's parasite which caused his death when the thing escaped his body. Thanks to his death and a new law, that was passed after Dumblebut lost all of his titles except for his Headmaster post, that stated that a werewolf can take a teaching job if they have a normal wizard co-teach with them so Remus and I took his job.

The Goblet of Fire ignited and I half listened and clapped as each name was called while the other half was thinking about how Harry was going to miss this. After the third was called and Dumblebut was about to give another speech the Goblet light itself again, getting my full attention, and spite out a fourth name.

I knew it was Harry's name when I saw the smile Dumblebut had and quickly hidden I turned my gaze to Remus who nodded to say that he saw it too. We brought our focus back to Dumblebut as he faked his shock and quietly stuttered "h...Harr...Harry Potter" then yelled "Harry Potter!"

The room was filled with a bright light when the light lifted two new adults who were in the middle of a deep kiss appeared in front of the head table near the GoF. The room was silent as everyone stared at the couple. The Weasley Twins were the first to recover as a flash of a smile spread across their face as they recognized the two and started laughing their heads off causing the two to break their kiss.

"My Lord" Fred started.

"Welcome to" George continued.

"Hogwarts," they said together.

"So this is where the Terror Twins disappeared to" the Man laughed and turned to them showing his shining white teeth, blue skin, bright green eyes, and a black goatee.

"No wonder you three had Metro Man on the run" the Woman laughed.

"No," Fred said.

"Way" George said.

"You" Fred.

"Got" George.

"Roxanne" Gred.

"Away" Feorge.

"From" Gred.

"Meany," Feorge.

"Pants," both Gred and Feorge said.

"Why does everyone think Metro Man and I were a thing? He is a stuck up, arrogant, selfish, doesn't know the word no, rich prick!" Roxanne half yelled in her anger reminding me of Lily and I could tell the others thought so too by how they backed away from her as she continued "Syx who was supposed to be a villain was nicer than that prick."

"I don't know if I should be offended or happy you said that love" Syx laughed then turned back to the twins "mind telling us why we were brought here magically from Metrocity we will need to go back soon or call Minion to put the Brainbots on patrol since Metrocity can't be without their Hero of long."

This caused the Twins to fall off their seats laughing their heads off.

"What is so funny that you are a Hero? As for why you are here ask Dumblebut why my missing Godsons name was in the Goblet of Fire bringing you two here" I said glaring at Dumblebut.

Syx tilted his head in confusion as he searched my face for something.

"Padfoot?" he asked causing me to look back to him shocked.

"Harry?" I asked causing many spit takes, falling out of chairs, and one Dumblebut to faint.

* * *

**Welp, see you all next time.**


End file.
